


3 Years Wasn't Enough

by Capppixo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, OCF - Freeform, OCM - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, WIP, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capppixo/pseuds/Capppixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One in which Josh finds out in the most inappropriate moment that he doesn't love Sophie anymore and his best friend George tries to make eveything better by taking him to a gay bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Years Wasn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly had this idea on a bus ride to see my famiy and had to write it down but coudn't think of what fandom it would fit in so I made my own. All characters are made up purely from my imagination, anything that happens here that also happens in real life is completly coincidental.
> 
> Also this is a Work In Progress but I don't know how/when/what i'm going to write, if this first chapter pans out well then i'll continue.
> 
> Lots of love, enjoy xx

It's dark and cold and nothing he thought it would be. George said love was constant sunshine and feeling infinite. That's the complete opposite of how Josh feels right now, standing next to Sophie at the alter. Hands clasped together, the bright red of her lips stretched across her face. It makes him feel sick.

 

How had he not noticed this before? Why was he only feeling this now? Why not on their three year anniversary? Why the wedding, what was so different about today that he finally realised he's never wanted to be with her? Why was George letting him do this? He needed to get out of here.

 

"Excuse me?" Josh muttered, clearing his throat and turning to leave. He heard a gasp from the guest as he walked back down the aisle and through the wooden doors. George found him quickly, having established a meeting point if this were to happen.

"Everyone thinks you're leaving her"

"I am leaving her. I can't go back in there feeling the way I feel" Why was he angry about this? "I don't love her. I don't feel the way I'm supposed to feel, I feel empty and cold and I hate sharing a place with her, she makes everything feel cold. I hate it"

 

"Do you want me to tell her?"

 

"No, I'll do it. Don't want to look like a complete ass hole"

 

*~*~*

 

"I fucking knew it, you two are sleeping together aren't you? That's why you don't want this to go ahead. This was all George's idea wasn't it?"

 

"I told you she wouldn't take it well" Josh frowns as Sophie continues screaming profanities at both boys. "Listen Soph, "

"You don't get to call me that anymore you cheating scumbag" She spits, mascara running down her cheeks.

 

"Sorry, Sophie. We haven't even slept together. You're over reacting"

 

"I'm over reacting?" Sophie scoffs, adding an eye roll make her point clear. "You left me at the alter to runaway with, who you told me was your best friend but is really your secret lover"

 

"Me and George are not sleeping together. No offence but George is the last person I would want to sleep with"

 

"Yeah saying no offence didn't take the sting out of that sentence" George mumbles from the corner.

 

"Shut the fuck up George. Why are you even here, this is between me and this low life that I almost decided to spend the rest of my life with" George almost cowers at Sophie's tone of voice. "You know what, I'm glad you thought today would be the best day to do this, got me out of it early"

 

*~*~*

 

Everything feels lighter. Everything feels warm, like it was before Sophie came into his life. He can walk round in just his briefs without being critiqued. He can have pancakes for breakfast two days in a row and not be ripped to shreds.

But everything also feels, wrong. Like someone was supposed to immediately take Sophie's place and they haven't. It makes him feel lonely but finally at peace and it's confusing. He doesn't know what he's supposed to be doing. So he's thankful that George comes round after a week and takes him to a night club.

It's not just any night club though, it's a nightclub.

 

"Listen George, I know you prefer this but I'm not into it" Josh stammers as he gets pushed further into the crowd of people under fluorescent lights. "Can we go down the road?"

 

"Trust me Josh, this is the best place for you to be right now. I'm helping you, discover yourself I guess you could say" George is rubbing circles into his shoulders, in what is supposed to be a comforting manner, but it's really not helping at all. "Now I know, what you're going to say" He continues as Josh opens his mouth to protest. "But you my friend, are wrong. If you do't believe me just give it an hour, and then we can leave. But only after an hour, not a minute sooner"

"As if that minutes going to make a difference" Josh sighs motioning for the bartender when they reach the bar.

"Mate, you'd be surprised"

*~*~*

 

"Ready to leave when you are" George yells. Josh just shakes his head. The Dj's in the middle of a song, why would he want to leave? It has nothing to do with the fact that he's pressed between two guys that look better than anyone he's ever laid eyes on. "Didn't think so. You okay to get home by yourself or do you want me to stick around?"

"I'll be fine, Sam here is gonna spend the night" Josh giggles.

"Sure, I'll be at the bar when you're finished" Josh nods and watches George walk away before turning back to the blonde in his arms.

*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading kudos and comments are always appreciated and you can visit me here on tumblr capppixo.tumblr.com (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Or, if you want to ask me questions, give your opinion or ideas/suggestions on/about the story, you can Kik or SnapChat me: Capppixo


End file.
